The Stalker of Mine
by ne1004
Summary: Hyukjae loves his childhood friend for a lifetime. Yet, he never gets the courage to show it up. When another person comes into his way, of course he has to do something, right? Little did he knew that his intention of being stalker was known by someone. Moreover, that someone turned out to be...his stalker? What the hell is going on?, a HaeHyuk fanfiction, warning: Boys Love


The Stalker of Mine

My name's Lee Hyukjae. I'm a grown up and a very mature man, also loved by so many girls. Okay, too exaggerated, but it's true though. Who doesn't know me? I'm a son of the famous Lee Company; the biggest company which runs the strawberry production in Seoul. That's why that fruit has become my addiction. Almost every girl in my school says that they love me. I don't believe it, though. It doesn't mean I'm not confident about my looks, it's just that I know it's not me they love about, but it's my money. Huh, girls and their obsession about money. They think if they could be my girl, I'd give them money they want and then they can buy everything by it. Huh, keep dreaming girls. I'm not interested with you.

Well, you've already read the fifth sentence in my speech, right? When I say almost every girl in my school, it means every girl in literally but one. One that never approaches me like others. One that is so close yet seems too far from my grasp. One that has known me since diapers age. My one and only best friend—I have many, but those are just friends, different with her. She's been with me in my lifetime. I need her, and vice versa. She always looks after me, and so do I. The others were jealous of her, but they would never beat her position in my heart. I believe I also get that position in her heart. Im Yoona, I love you. How I wish I could tell her that three sacred words. I've been waiting for ages to get the courage to tell her, though, but still I don't get it til now.

Sometimes I thought that she also loves me the way I love her. But suddenly it all changes when that new upperclassman comes into my way to get her heart. I remember that I couldn't sleep all night yesterday because Yoona didn't come to my house when I told her to. She told me via message that she already had a promise with someone else. And that someone turned out to be the new sunbae named Lee Seung Gi. What the hell is it? How could I lose to someone she barely knows of? It's no fair. I'm so not gonna give up on her. Like hell I will.

So that's all the reason why I'm here. Where? In front of her house of course. Today she told me that she wouldn't go anywhere. So I came to her house with all the tools I need. A long black coat, a hat, and binocular. For what, you ask? Well, what else? She did tell me that she didn't go anywhere, but I didn't say that she was alone right? Well, now, she is with that Seung Gi or whoever he is. Chit-chatting as though they were old friend, when the fact they just knew each other for about two months. I can't approve it. No way in hell. So, once again, here I am. I'm hiding in the bushes in front of her house. Don't misunderstand me! I'm just looking out for her, okay? I'm not stalking her. It's just that I have to protect and take care of her, that's all. I won't ever do something embarrassing such as stalking. It's so not me.

Ah, what are they laughing about? Why don't I hear it? Yoona looks so happy. I wonder if I ever make her that happy.

"Wow, together they'd make a sweet couple, doesn't them?" I hear a voice next to my left ear. I was too surprised to hear it and coincidentally my binocular fell. Just what the hell? Is he another stalker? What? Did I say another? No, you're hearing it wrong. I mean a stalker. Yeah, that's right.

"Who are you?" I asked him. This person is a he.

"I am me."

"I know that, silly. I mean your name?"

"You don't know me?" he asked me back. Well, this place was quiet dark to see his face clearly, but I think he is someone that I knew. He's familiar. Wait, is that him?

"You, Lee Donghae?"

"Perfect guess." So, it's true. Lee Donghae is as famous as I am in the school. He's in different class with me, but because he's popular, everyone in the school knows his name. Including me. But, the question is why he is here.

"What the hell is the Lee Donghae doing in front of Yoona's house, huh? Are you by any chance stalking her?" I feel suddenly angry. Please, no more rivals.

"Nah, that's not my thing. I'm not stalking her."

"Then what are you even doing here?"

"Ssst, don't be too loud. She'll hear you."

"That's not the point, now. Answer me." I keep my voice low to prevent being caught by Yoona.

"I'll answer you if you tell me something. You're stalking her, aren't you?"

"Wha—no. I'm not s-stalking her. I'm just looking out for her that's all." Damn, why was I stuttering?

"The same thing with different words."

"Whatever." I went back to stalk—ehm, I mean to look out for her. But she was nowhere to be found. Where is she? Ah, damn. That person car was nowhere too.

"Ah, you had a bad luck I think. Maybe she goes out with him for a date."

"Just shut up, can you?" I gave no attention to Donghae as I pulled out my phone from my pocket and start dialling her number.

"Hallo?"

"..."

"Ah, nothing. Ehm, how are you, Yoona?"

"..."

"By the way, can I come to your house? There's something about the homework that I don't understand."

"..."

"Ah, you're not home? Then, where are you?"

"..."

"Can I come?"

"..."

"Oh, I see. Well, it's okay. I will ask you tomorrow. Have a nice day, Yoona."

"..."

I hang up the phone. She told me not to go. Well, too bad you told me where you are, Yoona. There's no way I let you be alone with him.

"So, where is she?"

"It's not your bussiness, Donghae-ssi. I go. Bye." I leave him in there. I don't even bother to ask him anymore question. All I can think about is Yoona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm hiding in the bookshelf second row before Yoona and Seung Gi standing while they are chit-chatting about some books that I didn't know.

"I'm happy to know that you like this book. I really like it." Yoona said happily to Seung Gi.

"Yeah, this book is really inspiring, don't you think so?"

"Indeed. Oh, yeah, thank you Seung Gi oppa. This is the first time I came to the bookstore with someone. I used to be alone all the time, here." She answer him. I pouted a little. I don't like books. It's sad that I hate something she loves so much. But I can't change it. That's why I never accompanied her to come here. She said she understand, though.

"Of all the places. Why bookstore? Such a boring place."

"Oh, please, can you just shut up, Donghae-ssi?" I didn't even know why I'm here with him.

"Sorry. It's just that I don't like books. That's all." It's even sadder to know that this person is just like me. Why not Yoona?

"How come you're following me here? And you said you're not stalking."

"I didn't say I wasn't stalking, I said I wasn't stalking her, Hyukjae."

"Are you gay?"

"Oh, yes. How could you know?"

"So you stalk him?"

"Him? Who?"

"That Seung Gi person."

"No. You're right that I'm gay. But I'm not into him, thanks a lot."

"You're not stalking him?"

"Nope."

"Then, who are you stalking? Is he also here?"

"Yes, he's here to stalk someone."

"Shit man. You're stalking a stalker?" How pathetic this Donghae-ssi.

"Yeah, but he said that he's just looking out for that person. Not stalking her." Donghae answer calmly.

"Bullshit man."

"Ah, is that so?"

"Yeah, all the stalkers would say the same thing once they were being caught."

"So, you're bullshit, then."

"Yeah, I am—what? How come you said so?"

"You said that you're looking out for her. But all the stalkers would say the same thing once they were being caught. So, you're a stalker right?"

"It's a different case, silly!"

"What's so different when it comes from the same person?"

"Of course it's different because—"I didn't continue to say. I absorbed his words little by little. Wait, same person? Who does he mean?

"Hold up! Hold up! You need to clarify something here, man." I stare at Donghae who had an amused face.

"What is that?" he replied. I cleared my throat nervously before answer him. "What do you mean by the same person?" I looked at him who was laughing at my question as if my question was something funny.

"You really don't know?"

"I—no"

"Hmm, I think you're not that stupid. How about try to guess it?"

"Donghae-ssi. I'm serious."

"So am I. And please, drop the ssi, Hyukjae. Come come. Just guess wouldn't get you hurt."

"Okay, does that mean...me?" I answered him nervously. I hope I got a wrong answer. Please, please, I hope it was...

"Bingo!"

—wrong.

What. The. Hell?

"You're stalking me?" I yelled at him.

"Ssst. You don't wanna be caught by her, right? Stop yelling, please." At this very moment I don't even remember the purpose of why I came here, since my mind was too occupied with this person—a.k.a my stalker.

"Why are you stalking me?" I don't even bother to keep my voice low. I really don't care.

"Is it a big deal?"

"Yes, of course, Donghae-ssi." I gave off pressure in every word I said.

"Well, I think it's the same reason with you."

"No way."

"Yes way, Lee Hyukjae. I've been waiting for the time for you to realize that of all people, is you that I'm stalking to."

I couldn't say something afterwards. All of this was happening too fast for my brain to registered. Lee Donghae is stalking me? What's so interesting about me?

"What is it about?" I asked him.

"Hmm?"

"What's about me that makes you stalk me? Popularity? Looks? Money?"

"Well, I guess I have my own popularity, so no for the first option. Looks, hmm, well, you absolutely are good looking, but please, frankly speaking, I know looks are something that you can never beat of me. Money? Please, Lee Hyukjae. Why is that even included?"

True. All the things he said is true. Though, I won't ever admit it.

"So what?"

He just rolled his eyes and said, "My reason is the same with you, Hyukjae."

"I don't know."

He just sighed and answer, "I'm here to stalking someone to prevent him for doing something stupid while he's stalking another person."

"I'm not stalking." I pouted a little. Whatever it is, I'm not stalking. Period.

"Ya, I know. So you're here to search some books to read. Okay, I see."

"Yah, just shut up can you? And FYI, I won't do anything stupid."

"Hyukkie?" I turn around as I heard a voice calling out my name. A very familiar voice.

"Yoona?"

"What are you doing in the bookstore..with Donghae-ssi?" she looked at someone behind me.

"Hello, Yoona-ssi. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Donghae-ssi."

"And hello sunbae. My name is Lee Donghae, I'm Hyukjae and Yoona's friend. Nice to meet you." I heard Donghae introduced himself to Seung Gi.

"Hello, Donghae-ssi. My name is Lee Seung Gi, nice to meet you too. And please just call me hyung."

"Okay, hyung."

"And nice to meet you, Hyukjae-ssi."

I gave him no response then I felt someone hit my forehead.

"It's impolite, Hyukjae. I'm sorry for his behavior, hyung."

"What the hell, Donghae?" I gave him a deathglare while rubbing my forehead.

"Hyukkie, you're not answering my question. And you're ignoring me." I saw Yoona pouted a little.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not ignoring you, Yoona. Hm, remember the homework that I don't understand about? I intended to search for a book here to help me doing my homework. Yeah, that's it."

"With Donghae-ssi?" she asked me. Damn, what should I say. There's no way I could lie to her. She knows me so well, and she also knows that me and Donghae didn't know each other pesonally.

"Eh? It is coincidentally, Yoona." It's true, though.

"Yah, Hyukjae. You don't want to admit it, do you?" I give Donghae a confused look. why was he pouting for?

"Pardon, Donghae-ssi?"

"Nah, how come you called me with ssi? Where's my pet name?"

Pet name? What even the hell is that? I don't remember I had a nickname for him. More over pet name.

"Yeah, do you forget? You usually call me Donghae-darling, right? Oops, I'm sorry. I forget you don't want other people know about our relationship yet, baby."

I choked on my own saliva. Baby? Oh no, please. I know that he likes me (I conclude it as the reason of him stalking me), but this is wrong, really wrong. What the fuck does he want to say?

I saw Yoona's wide eyes and her hands covering her mouth. No, please Yoona. You got it all wrong.

"Yoona, this is not like what you think. I can explain." I

"Hyukkie."

"Huh?" I was really surprised at the sudden hug she gave me. She hugged me very tightly. I just can hug her back and then I saw Donghae's annoyed face.

"Yoona?" I called her. She then release her hug and faced me with a smile.

"I'm happy, Hyukkie."

"WHAT?" I feel like my eyes are almost fall off their place. At the corner of my eyes I can see Donghae's smirking.

"Well, actually I'm a bit sad that you never told me you're in relationship with someone. But I guess I'm not in the right place to say so."

"What do you mean, Yoona?"

"It means she also had her own secret, Hyukjae-baby." I felt something holding my waist, and it turned out to be Donghae's hand. I yanked his hand away from my waist.

"Ow ow, someone's still mad."

"Just shut the fuck up."

"Sorry, babe." He teased me again.

"Hyukkie, what your boyfriend said is true. Please, don't be mad at him. He seems a good boyfriend to me."

"Yoona. He's not my boyfriend."

"Yah, baby. I know you're mad. But you can't change the fact." Once again, Donghae said shits.

"Hyukjae-ssi. Please, don't be like that to Donghae-ssi. He really doesn't mean it, right? Besides, I know how it feels to want to declare your love to the world but you just can't." This time, that Seung Gi person spoke up.

"I don't need you to interfere with my bussiness, sunbae." I answer him firmly.

"HYUKKIE!" Yoona yelled at me. Though I know the reason, it still hurts to no end to hear her yelling at me.

"Scream, yell, mad all the way you want, Yoona. Come on, take it out on me!" I yelled back at her. I don't even give a damn that other customers are starting to look at the four of us.

"Hyukkie..."

"Ehm, forgive him, hyung, Yoona. Hyukjae doesn't mean it."

"I mean it." I replied to Donghae.

"No, you don't." Donghae answer me firmly. His stare somehow made me scare and not able to look at him.

"It's okay, really. Yoona, I think you two need some times alone. I'll be gone with Donghae-ssi for awhile. You should make everything clear, okay?" Seung Gi said to Yoona and she just nodded. I felt Donghae held my wrist, weird, I wasn't mad at him anymore. Then, he whispered something to me.

"I'll leave you two alone. Don't do anything stupid, Hyukjae. I've been waiting for years for you. Just please, consider my feeling." Then Donghae released my hand and walked away with Seung Gi.

Donghae's words playing on repeat in my mind. For years? Does it mean he likes me for years already? But how long? He is as popular as I am. He can get either girls or boys easily. Why bother to like me for years? He really is a weird handsome guy.

"kkie...Hyukkie...hello, earth to Hyukkie?"

"Ah, Yoona. Sorry, didn't hear it."

"It's okay though. Come on, let's talk outside." Yoona led me to go outside the bookstore. Afterall, I know it would be a long talk between us. So, it's a good idea to look for a better place than to stand in the store all the times.

Now, we're sitting her in the park near the bookstore. Yoona decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't yell at you, Hyukkie."

"Nah, it's fine. I'm sorry as well."

"You're not at fault, Hyukkie-ah."

"Hmm.."

"Hyukkie.."

"What?"

"Congratulation." I just rolled my eyes at her word. So, she did believe in Donghae.

"Do you believe it, Yoona?"

"Believe what?"

"That me, and him, together?

"Yah, I know you can hide your feeling very well, but not with Donghae-ssi."

"You mean?"

"I can see love from the way he looked at you and calling your name, Hyukkie."

"Silly."

"It's true. You can never beat a girl's intuition, Hyukkie. I can tell that he loves you so much."

"How about me, then?"

"Huh?"

"My feeling, how about it?"

"Just like I said. You can hide your feeling very well. I can barely see you love someone. So I was really surprised, ya know?" Yoona laugh a little. I guess she's right. I can hide my feeling very well. Too good as to make it invisible for her to realize.

"So, what's your own secret?" Don't ask me why I didn't explain to her that she misunderstood the situation for I myself didn't know why.

"Ehm, I think we're even, Hyukkie."

"Huh?"

"We had the same secret about our relationship." I didn't say a word. I know what that means.

"Don't you think Seung Gi oppa is a good person, Hyukkie?" Yoona keeps on talking and talking.

"He is very kind and friendly. I like him since the first time I met him. You don't know how happy I was when he told me that he also loves me since the first sight. It was unbelievable, yet, it really happened." I tried so hard to not to cry.

"Congrates, Yoona. I hope you'll be happy with him. Make sure he'll take care of you, or else I would beat him up." Yoona smile at my words then hugged me tightly.

"Thank you so much, Hyukkie. I felt relieve to finally able to talk to you about this. I was really afraid that you didn't agree with my choice. And more afraid when I thought that you would feel that I've abandoned you while the fact is just that I love you so much, Hyukkie."

"I love you too, Yoona. I love you just so much." So much until it hurts, Yoona.

"I know. And I hope you'll be happy with Donghae. Don't be mad at him anymore. Afterall, it's because of him, we can talk about this, right?" I didn't answer her. I just hugged her tightly. For the last time, I just want to say..

"I love you, Yoona" it's for the last time.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, it's so boring today. Nothing is interesting. How could I move on, huh? Afterall, I'm still stuck at this place. Not able to move on.

"Yo, my baby blonde boy, what's up?" suddenly I felt someone's hand on my waist.

"Shut it off, Donghae."

"How many times I should tell you, call me by pet name, baby."

"Like hell I will."

"Meany." I saw him pouting and then I heard screaming from the girls that watching us.

"Don't embarrass me, please. You're being here with me is quiet a big shock for them. Don't make them even shocker than this by pouting with that mouth."

"Yah, I know I'm not matching with that kind of stuff. Afterall, it's your job to do."

"The hell you mean?"

"With that cute face of yours, baby, you'd make the cutest pouting ever."

"The fuck?"

"Hehehe, kidding, baby. No need to be mad."

"Seeing you everyday is such a madness for me."

"Yeah, don't be too honest. I know you're madly in love with me, aren't you?"

"Wanna die?"

"I love you too baby" then he leaned forward to kiss fully on my lips and tighten his hold around my waist. The scream was even harder, yet, I didn't give a damn about that. All I give a damn about is his lips attached to mine. Afterall, four months has been passed. I'm still the popular Lee Hyukjae. Strawberry is still something important in my life. Yoona is still my best friend, and I still love her very much. Nothing different. The only different is maybe that I have one addition in my list of addiction things:

Strawberry

Parents and Yoona

Donghae's lips

Yes, you read it right. It's his lips, neither him nor his love. I became addicted with his lips since a couple of months ago (aigoo, my first kiss). The bonus is that he always kisses me with his love. Right, it's just the bonus. But I find myself complain at him, when he's not giving me the extra. I will be absolutely mad at him. Afterall, everyone always love the bonus thing, right?

And I find myself craving that bonus from this pervy handsome stalker of mine.

**END**

**A/N: It's been too long since the last time I updated my first story, sorry though. Busy with papers, the lecturers seem too enjoy to torture their students. But, maybe this or next week I'll update my other story, I promise. And since this story has been spamming my laptop for weeks, I decided to upload it here. So, how's it? give me your opinion, please ^_^**

**#deep bow**


End file.
